Our Last Kiss
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: This is dedicated to the reviewers of my story, ‘To Compromise’. Amidst the ruins of the Jellicle Junkyard, two felines strive to find each other among the scattered debris. But who is responsible for such destruction? T rating for safety purposes.
1. One: Ground Zero

Our Last Kiss

By jelliclesoul635

Chapter One: Ground Zero

Summary: This is dedicated to the reviewers of my story, 'To Compromise'. Amidst the ruins of the Jellicle Junkyard, two felines strive to find each other among the scattered debris. But who is responsible for such destruction? T rating for safety purposes.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so as you know, this is for the reviewers of 'To Compromise' (here is something to tide you over until the final chapter is posted) and other reviewers from previous stories I have written and have taken too long between updating new chapters. Here's just a little something especially for you._

* * *

[Written from Munkustrap's POV]

I could feel the weight of objects on top of me. The smell of my burnt fur invaded my nostrils without permission and the stinging soon followed from everywhere on my body. My mind was still reeling from everything that had happened, the events flashing through my memory in small fragments. They danced around in my head, taunting me all the while. I attempted to piece them together one by one, but the more I tried, the more the memories kept dancing, bringing me to a point of serious confusion. So I concentrated even more, focusing.

_. . . the junkyard . . . crashing . . . red fur . . . fire . . . explosion . . . terrified eyes . . . Demeter . . . Demeter!_

Where had Demeter gone? She was standing right beside me when the explosion occurred; another in a series of violent attempts from Macavity to force death upon the Jellicles. He's been trying to kill us off so that he can take control of us and rule us in our fragile state. But we've held up our chins brave and strong . . . until now. I can't even get up to observe the damages. The weight of whatever is on top of me is too massive . . .

* * *

_A/N: This is the first installment. There will not be multiple chapters, but there will be a few. Don't forget to leave your comments by reviewing! =D_


	2. Two: Era of Domination

Chapter Two: Era of Domination

* * *

_A/N: This is written from Macavity's POV. _

* * *

It's about time one of my schemes proved successful. Look at them all, just lying around among the rubble. There's no one even conscious yet to see me standing here observing my new territory. It's simple to see that I am the victor here, there is nothing left of the junkyard but burning wreckage. My first plan, to reduce the Jellicles to a number of miniscule levels, has been completed. Now they will obey my word as though it was law and they will be my new crew, my tribe. They will bow down before me and become like my current hench-rats; doing chores and running errands of my desire. It's all so delicious to think about.

It will soon be time to put my second plan into action; to welcome these felines to a whole new era: the era of my domination. I have waited so long for this moment and now I stand here lavishing in it.

I see movement in the north corner . . . I wonder who it could be . . .

* * *

_A/N: This was more of a clarification chapter, to shed some light on the mystery of Macavity's destruction. Well, what do you think?_


	3. Three: Determination

Chapter Three: Determination

* * *

_A/N: This is again written from Munkustrap's POV. The parts that are italicized are not Munkustrap's thoughts, they are narrative inserts.__Munkustrap lets out a cry of frustration and flings the object from on top of him, standing instantaneously, watching the wooden frame clatter to the floor._

* * *

Well, Pouncival's rocking chair, I should have guessed, we were standing in that corner of the Junkyard when the explosion startled us. Wait a minute now . . . we . . . as in Demeter and me . . . Demeter . . . where's Demeter . . .

_A distant whimper caused Munkustrap's ear to twitch._

"Demeter?" he whispered.

_He looked around frantically trying to locate where the sound originally emanated from. He continuously called out her name, running through the wreckage, flipping over tarnished furniture and other junkyard materials while he went. _

"Demeter, keep talking! I need to know where you are!" he shouted.

The blood running down my fur is warm . . . there's so much of it. I hope Demeter is looking better than I am. My head is spinning and my vision seems blurred. What's wrong with me?

_He jerks his head to control himself. He takes a brief moment to breathe and slow the anxiety from spreading any farther through his mind than it previously had. _

Now, I need to find Demeter. She could be hurt worse than I am so I must focus! She needs me . . .

_He kept moving as the whimpering increased in volume, signaling that he was getting closer. _

Just keep going . . . ignore pain . . . find Demeter . . . anxiety . . .

_He found himself by the oven that was littered with torn papers and clothing. He swiftly began removing the items, digging and throwing things from the site absentmindedly. He discovered the junkyard floor without a trace of Demeter. The thought that he wasted his energy on the wrong location made his chest ache._

I know she's here somewhere . . . she just has to be. I'll just keep looking. Don't give up yet!

~*~*~

_In the shadows, Macavity scampered off to his lair. Now that survivors were discovered, his plan would have to be altered. But the length of time they would survive would not be accounted for in his calculations . . ._

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so . . . review? =P_


	4. Four: Found

Chapter Four: Found

* * *

_A/N: The purpose for separating these chapters into little sections is to inflict emphasis and minor suspense on the readers in between updates._

* * *

Must keep looking . . . this rising fatigue within my bones is killing me . . . no, I will not die without knowing Demeter is safe first . . . FIND Demeter!

_Munkustrap slugs forward, his shoulders drooping and his pale tongue hanging out of his mouth while he pants for oxygen. He stumbles on a piece of trash and falls catatonically to the ground. Thoughts of Demeter, his golden princess, fill his fading mind. _

"Munkustrap?" _a voice calls._ "Munkustrap, is that you?"

_Demeter crawls feebly to the silver heap of fur lying in front of her. She fights against the pain tearing through her soul and forces her limbs to carry her closer. Death is approaching and she knows it. She feels it within her heart. _

_Demeter's soft voice echoed in Munkustrap's ears; motivating him to turn himself and face the cat he's been longing to hold. He observes her current state of health and notices that she looks as though she will fall over at any given moment; cuts and scratches covering her beautiful face, yet Munkustrap thought she looked more angelic now than she ever had before this time. One thing in particular, a shard of jagged glass, brought alarm to Munkustrap when he noticed it jutting out from Demeter's side. And yet there she stood, smiling faintly. He returned the comforting expression. _

_Caught up in time, Demeter was able to forget about the pain and the aches . . . until reality crashed down upon her suddenly and it overwhelmed her. She reached out a shivering paw to him before collapsing altogether._

"Demeter! No! I just found you!"

_Munkustrap rushed over to her, finding a new source of strength rising within him. He cradled her gently, looking into her chartreuse eyes and stroking her fur softly. She was trembling slightly, but he ignored it._

"Hold me . . . just for a little while." Her voice was tender.

"Anything for you, darling. I love you. You're so special to me."

"I love you too, Munkus. Kiss me . . . our last kiss."

_He dipped his head lower and lower until their lips were almost touching . . . _

* * *

_A/N: One chapter to go!_

_Don't give me that look, I told you this was a sad story . . . review?_


	5. Five: Waiting To Be Taken

Chapter Five: Waiting To Be Taken

* * *

_A/N: Ok, here's the last chapter, my sweets!_

* * *

_Munkustrap felt his lips contact the cool base that was Demeter's mouth. They shared the sultry kiss with definite passion until Demeter's lips moved against Munkustrap's no more. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down on her; at her head that now rolled lifelessly to one side with eyes forever closed._

"Don't worry, Demeter. I'll be with you soon."

_He delicately laid her on the ground. He curled himself next to her and waited for death to take him, to join his beloved in the Heaviside Layer. He inhaled deeply, just waiting for the unavoidable oblivion that would soon overtake him as it did Demeter. He contented himself by petting the fur of his lover, for soon he knew they would reunite . . ._

~*~*~

_Macavity watched from the shadows of the pipe. Once it appeared as though both surviving Jellicles were deceased, he crawled home to his Warehouse allowing the disappointment to encompass him. For now what would he spend the rest of his life dwelling on? There were no more Jellicles left to torture and conspire against. He hadn't taken this into thought. _

_It's just too bad he didn't stick around long enough to see that Munkustrap and Demeter were not in fact the last remaining Jellicles. At least eight of them arose to the disaster that was their former home. He never saw them scurry into the empty streets of London . . ._

~*~*~

"Is that you, Demeter? Have you come for me?"

_Munkustrap was dreaming; a fantasy he somehow knew he would not recover from. He saw Demeter; completely healthy and without injury. She held out a paw to him, nodding for him to take it. He knew this was the moment. He knew this is what he'd been waiting for. He grasped her golden paw and he lifted into the bright blue sky above. _

_And because they were together, Munkustrap died with a smile gracing his face._

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this tiny little 'thank you' story. To my reviewers (including those of 'To Compromise', who this story was originally dedicated to), I appreciate your patience and thoughts as always. I am grateful to every single one of you, no matter how small or detailed the review may be, I cherish each of them specially._


End file.
